veritastvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome To Kelton (Book)
This article is about the novel. For the episode see Welcome To Kelton. Welcome To Kelton is the novelisation of the main Veritas story arc from "Welcome To Kelton" to "Betrayal and Retribution". Writing of the novel began on the 26th January 2015. The novel takes place in September 2012, around Yom Kippur with the prologue set in December 2009. As of early March 2015, 4 chapters and a prologue have been written. Blurb Detective Matilda 'Mattie' Monroe begins her new life in her former homeland to be with her brother, Andrew and starts her new job at 51 Division, but when she becomes a witness in a brutal shooting she can't help but start her own investigation, putting her career on the line and attracting the attention of the Canadian Bureau of Investigatio and that of the killer. Mattie along with the others in her life are pulled into a personal vendetta against the bureau that puts everyone involved at risk and the entire city in grave danger. Characters Main Characters *Matilda 'Mattie' Monroe - The new detective at 51 Division of the Kelton police service, who is witness to the brutal shooting of journalist, Joanne Dupré. *Nathan Rosati - Mattie's detective partner at 51 Division, who decides to help her in her hunt to find Dupré's killer. *Andrew Monroe - Mattie's younger English-born brother, now a performing arts teacher in Kelton at North Turing High. *Elizabeth Vega - A senior special agent at the Kelton Division of the CBI and lead investigator on the Dupré shooting after the bureau takes on the case from 51 Division and Jordan Rosati. *Ethan Lingard - A CBI special agent and Elizabeth's second in command of her unit. *Scott Garrett - A CBI special agent on Vega's unit. *Alex Holland - The rookie special agent on Vega's unit who recently transferred from the Halifax Division of the bureau. *Jonathan Deveraux - The supervising agent of Kelton Division and deputy director of the CBI. *Kate Williams - Andrew's long-time Canadian girlfriend who tends bar at The Listening. *Vivian Cooper - The woman who launches a personal vendetta against the bureau and every agent that stands in her way. Secondary Characters *Jordan Rosati - Nathan's sister who is also a detective like their father before them. She was the original detective assigned to the shooting before it is taken by the CBI. *Logan Schade - Vivian's second in command in her vendetta. *James McRae - The detective partner of Jordan Rosati. *Joanne Dupré - The journalist who is shot in front of Mattie Monroe. *Alison Cooper - Vivian's younger sister who was murdered three years ago. *Alyssa Lingard - Ethan's sister who is chief curator at the Art Gallery of Kelton. *Adam Paxton - Andrew's star student who performs at The Listening on the night of the shooting. *Julian Keller - A medical examiner from the Kelton's coroner's office who examined Alison Cooper three years ago. *Michael Frobes - The staff sergeant of 51 Division and Mattie's new boss. *Celeste Steel - A friend of Nathan's who he knows from therapy sessions with Dr. Hart. *Rebecca Paxton - The mother of Adam Paxton. *Pamela Carpenter - Adam Paxton's bestfriend who is present at his performance and later at the school. *Richard Hart - Nathan and Celeste's therapist. *Christian Epstein - A rookie from 51 Division. *Stephen Reid - A training officer from 51 Division. *Laura Dunn-Miller - One of the agents that investigated the death of Alison Cooper in 2009. Notes *The only Veritas characters that do not appear in the novel are: Evžen Měchura, Amanda Crocker, Claudia Walker, Luke Paxton, Robin Leishman and Sarah Kyle although Leishman and Kyle are mentioned. Category:Books